Emotions
by IdioticFishPie
Summary: The sequel to Becoming Immortal in which Nicole tries to figure out how to get Craig back and grows a stronger bond with her parents. But is it a good thing, or is she putting them in danger...?
1. Chapter 1

**I snapped my laptop shut, refusing to read any further. I'd checked my emails about a fortnight ago and sorted everything out, and then today I come back to find millions more. Literally. Hate messages from my friends. Well, I guess now I can say ex-friends. I wasn't sure whether Craig had my email or not because there were none from him and I expected there to be. I didn't know what happened the other day when I fainted, but I do know that what me and Craig had was real, and what happened between him and Danielle was completely worthless. He doesn't love her. He loved me. He proved it to me. And I proved it to him. So why was he treating me like this? Because nothing made sense, that's why.** **I wasn't sure where my parents were taking me. I hadn't spoken to them in months, and now here they were, driving me off to somewhere in the complete opposite direction of home. The car was in complete silence. I hadn't really said anything to them but I think they assumed what happened. Boy troubles, etc. They didn't like me having boyfriends, and if I did have a boyfriend they'd want me to tell them. But the last relationship I was in was back when I was living with Mom and Dad, and I wasn't sure whether it concerned them this time. Well, no matter anymore, I guess. "So, what's up with you? Why were you in hospital?" Dad asked, trying to look at me in the mirror but too busy concentrating on the road. I just shrugged. "Come on Nicole, you don't expect us to believe you just randomly fainted, do you?" I shrugged again and wriggled down in my seat. I just wanted to go home. Apparentely I said this out loud because my Dad said "We are going home." I sat up and peered out the window. Nope, I was right. Complete opposite direction of my house.  
"We're going home, home. Not your apartment. Back to our family house. Remember? We used to be a family." Mom sighed, rubbing the lines on her forehead. She hated car-rides as much as I did.  
"But why?" I asked.  
"You don't expect us to let you recover by yourself, do you?" Dad said and both he and Mom laughed.  
"I won't recover by myself, I have Craig." I mumbled, curling into a ball.  
"What was that?" Dad asked. I regretted saying it as soon as the words came out my mouth. It was a lie, a cold hard lie. Craig wasn't mine any more. He was Danielle's. "Honey, what did you say?"  
I couldn't respond. The words that had just come out of my mouth had left a horrible taste on my tongue, and I felt really sick.  
"I don't think she's feeling very well, dear." Mom said, fanning herself and mopping her brow. "Pull over. It would do both of us a favour."** **As soon as Dad stopped the car Mom rushed out into the bushes. I was pretty sure she was gonna puke. A cold wind hit my face and I almost fell over. I looked at Dad who had his head in his hands and I realised that whatever happened they would always be there for me. This annoyed me, seeing as they hadn't been here the past 3 months when a lot of things have happened. I broke my leg and they didn't even hear about it! 'Great parents you are,' I mumbled under my breath. And then I got the sick taste in my mouth again. It was almost as if every lie that came out of my mouth was turning my tongue black, like a sick twisted fairy-tale.  
"Nicole?" Mom called, coming out from the bushes and wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Gross. "Are you there?" I didn't want to respond. I was perfectly fine standing still where I was, like a statue until the pain had gone away.  
"Don't worry, I can see her from here." Dad replied, folding up his newspaper and chucking it into the back seat. He was obviously used to me not being there. He must have realised what he had done as he tried reaching back for it but couldn't, so in the end he had to get out of the car and open the back door to grab the newspaper and put it in the glove-box. It was scary how long it took him, and then I realised how much my Dad had changed. He was 48, and his hair was already going grey, he was starting to wear Grandad Shirts and he really needed to shave. Mom was just the same, apart from the shirt part. She was obviously dying her hair blonde on a regular basis as you could see the dark brown of her roots and then the streaks of silver coming through. She'd clipped it up in a bun with a pink butterfly clip that matched the long flowing skirt she was wearing. There were stains on her white blouse and her white plimsolls were over-worn. I thought she was an image in my head but when I blinked I saw that she was watching me with a look of concern on her face.  
"Honey? Are you okay?" Mom asked. She was obviously worried.  
"Y-Yeah," I lied, trembling as I brushed my black hair across my face and combed it out with my fingers. "Should we go then?"  
"If you're ready, yes. We live a little further away than we used to." Mom explained.  
"Sure…" I said, though secretly I was screaming. They'd moved and they hadn't told me? More like I hadn't listened. I'm such a bad daughter. Mom opened the door to the back and I tried to climb in but she stopped me. "You sit in the front with your father. Might do you some good." I sighed and nodded but I didn't see what help it would do. I walked round to the front of the car and sit in. I knew I should talk but I didn't know what to say. All I wanted to do was sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I saw was a girl running, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. She looked happy - a little too happy for my liking. She was on her own and she started laughing and skipping, running round in circles and holding out her hand as if she wanted someone to hold it. And then there was. Out of nowhere a man appeared and held her hand. Suddenly everything went black. I heard a squeal, a shriek and then silence. And then I was in a room full of broken mirrors. There were millions of me, but not the me now, the old me. When I used to live with my parents. I saw a clown in the reflection, but he wasn't really there. I had always liked clowns and never understood what was scary about them – Watching 'It' was hilarious – but for some reason this clown sent a cold shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes and felt a tear crawl down my cheek, and when I woke up I was in the back seat of the car, perfectly fine.** **I was surprised I hadn't been screaming in my sleep. I was curious, scared and interested throughout all of it. It felt like I had been sleeping for hours and yet we still weren't there.  
"How much longer now, Mom?" I asked, wriggling around in my seat.  
"A couple more miles." She yawned. She'd obviously been sleeping too. I looked at Dad, and saw he was pale white. His eyes were wide open and fully concentrating on the road.  
"Dad?" I asked. He stayed silent. I reached into the back seat for my laptop and decided to go onto Facebook for a while. See what was going on. See if anything was starting to make sense.** **I logged on and rubbed my forehead. I had 60 notifications. 60! And they weren't even on statuses I liked or anything, they were all posts to my wall. I also had about 21 messages and not one friend request. I saw that my friend list had rapidly decreased, with only a few left – mostly family and a few emo kids I'd met. And then I went onto my wall. My profile picture had changed, and my status was… Unbelievable. I couldn't understand how I would've typed that and changed the picture, but then I realised I had been hacked. Of course. When Craig was helping me recover with my broken leg he brang round his laptop and I signed in and forgot to un-tick the 'Remember Me' box. So Craig could've typed that. Or worse. His new girlfriend.  
At least it proved that me and Craig actually did happen, even though it wasn't 'in black and white' or whatever that stupid phrase is. And then before I could think of anything else the car-brakes squealed and we swerved rapidly of the road. I was too confused at what was happening to scream, but Mom did the job for me. People in Australia could probably hear her scream. Dad was rapidly pulling the steering wheel and both his feet were pushing hard on the pedals. His face remained white but beads of sweat were on his forehead. And then it went black.** **I didn't really know what happened after that. I heard silence for a while, and then a bird singing broke the silence. I could hear nearly everything. It was as if I'd been drinking for years and suddenly I was sober, or I'd just come back from Space and everything was new to me again. I didn't know whether that was what being dead felt like or not. I wasn't sure if I was dead. All I knew was that Dad had been all freaked out and then suddenly we rammed into a tree or whatever. I tried to move but I didn't know where I was, Everything was pitch black. I opened my mouth so speak but it just came out as startled gasps. I could hear Dad breathing heavily and quickly, but I heard nothing from Mom. I felt around for something – anything – and found the handle to the door. I tried to open it but it was stuck. "Child… Locks?" I mumbled, my head spinning. I didn't expect an answer, and no answer came. I breathed in and out. Nothing seemed to be wrong with me, apart from my headache. I tried to move my leg and it stayed where it was. Great. Another broken leg. I felt around for a while, but it really didn't help that this was a new car that I hadn't been in. I didn't seem to be finding anything of use anyway. I put my hand on my leg but I couldn't feel it on my leg. I traced up to the top of my jeans where the pockets were and found my cell. I didn't know how the heck I was supposed to know what numbers were 9 and 1, or how much signal I had. It was just my luck to have no bars, but I was going to try anyway. I traced round the keypad and felt a little dot. Then I realised something. There was a bit of brail on the keypad. The little dot was on the five, so that meant across and down 1, and then across 2 and up 2 for the 1. 911. I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear. Well, I tried. I hit myself over the face with it first.  
"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?" the operator person asked as she picked up the phone.  
"I… We… Crashed…"  
"Oh, okay honey! Just stay still. Could you tell me where you are?" the woman said hurriedly.  
"No… Can't… See."  
"Oh gosh. Erm… I'll see if I can trace the number… Just stay where you are and an ambulance will be there soon."  
"Mm." I mumbled, and that was enough talking for me. My throat ached. Maybe I wasn't as healthy as I thought I was. I sat back in the seat and felt something wet. It was quite thick and sticky, and I realised I was sat on shards of glass. I was bleeding. Heavily. And the only thing I could do was wait for the ambulance to come. If it came.**


End file.
